Ludicrous Love
by Thegirlinthetrashcan
Summary: Gwen gets tired of Trent's ever-alternating moods and they break up. She then moves in with Geoff after the unexpected death of Bridgett.
1. The Breakup

"MAKE ME LASAGNA!" Trent shrieked as I rolled my eyes, inviting him to move into my small house had been a big mistake.

"WHY?" I ordered, "So you can boss me around more without caring about how _I _feel?" Trent's moods were infuriating. One second he was being sweet and calling me the prettiest girl in the world, the next he was demanding lasagna. He was like a freaking pregnant woman!

"Gwennie! Please!" He begged.

"No, and I'm leaving! Keep my apartment, but you _better_ pay the rent and send me my coffee maker!"

"Stay!" He didn't even move from the couch.

The first place I thought to go was Bridgette's, but I knew Geoff had moved in with her, which probably meant I'd have to make more lasagna.

I swiped my keys from the rack and stormed out the door. The black truck Trent had gotten me was waiting in the driveway. I heard Trent tell me to leave the truck, but I ignored him. I flung open the door and stabbed the keys into the ignition.

After a long drive around the neighborhood and a stop at Starbucks, I made up my mind. Moving in with Bridgette and Geoff was my only choice. I pulled out my cell phone and called Trent.

"I knew you'd change your mind," He cooed.

"Actually I didn't. You can bring my stuff and coffee maker to Bridgette's," I smirked, we'd gone through this before, but I'd normally take my camping junk, go to the woods, and come back the next day.

I hung up my phone and finally found the house I was looking for. Well, I didn't really have to look. I found their neighborhood and their house was the only baby blue one with a dolphin mural on the side.

I rang the doorbell and heard a cracking voice answer, "Come in."

When I pulled the door open, it squeaked eerily.

"Geoff? Where's Bridgette?" I wondered.

"Gone," He sighed.

"Aw. You broke up?" I sympathized.

He shook his head and bit his lip.

"Oh! You mean that kind of gone!" (**A/N-For those who haven't figured it out, Bridgette's dead.)**

He nodded, and it looked like he was about to burst into tears. I had always known Geoff to be the one to cheer us up when we were upset. The worst thing was that he was wearing _black. I _wore black, not Geoff. He was the cheery, I'm such a man I wear pink, guy.`

"What happened?" I asked.

"Surfing accident," He replied.

I didn't want to go any further.

Another thing I noticed was that he was watching some sort of romance, with other movies piled up.

A few titles that jumped were, _Twilight,_ _The Notebook, _and _The Titanic. _The first two were creepy, but the last was, like, unhealthy.

"Okay, first thing, we need to get rid of these movies, and second let's clean your house."

"What are you even doing here?" He asked sadly.

"Well, I broke up with Trent. Can I stay here?" I almost got on my knees and begged but found enough self-control not to.

"I guess, there's no meaning for my life anyway."

I was gonna have to work on this kid.


	2. The Fair

"Hello, how may I help you?" The woman at the video rental store asked.

"I'd like to return...all these," I gestured toward the pile on the counter and her eyes widened.

"You don't look like the type to rent these," She glanced at my clothes.

"They're my friend's," I peeked out the window where Geoff was waiting in the car, gingerly picking at a thread in the seats.

"Please just take them! I have somewhere to be!" I snapped.

"'Kay. Is that your friend out there banging his head on the dashboard?"

"Wha- GEOFF! STOP IT!" I shrieked.

"What's his problem?"

"If it's your business, you'd know wouldn't you?" I smirked.

"No need to be rude," She whined.

"Look, I know you hate this job, but when I was sixteen I had to stay at a psycho version of summer camp, so be thankful you're just working at a freaking video store!"

She looked astounded as I skulked out.

"Geoff, you really don't need to hit your head like that," I scolded gently.

He just like made a moan-sigh sounding thing.

"Do you like music?"

"Bridgett liked music!" He wailed.

I quickly turned off the radio.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't-

"Bridgett ate!" He interrupted sadly.

"I would...hope she did," I sighed.

"I guess I want a veggie burger somewhere," He picked at the thread again.

"A veggie burger? Dude, I thought you like..ate meat?"

"Bridgett didn't!" He cried.

"Okay,okay!" I gave in.

We pulled through a drive through at some place he said he and Bridgett ate at. I picked at the lettuce on my veggie burger, whch I probably wouldn't eat.

He chomped at his as he made shuttering noises. He obviously didn't like them either.

"It's not healthy for you to force yourself to eat stuff you don't like," I commented.

He just cringed as he forced himself to bite off another chunk.

"Well, the housekeeper lady I called said it was gonna take all day for her to clean, so where 'ya wanna go?" I asked cheerily.

"The fair's in town, and I really need some kind of fun," He sighed.

FINALLY! He was wanting to do something _fun!_ I was afraid he'd ask to go see Bridgett's grave or something. Or surf, which I really can't do,or eat more vegtables.

I turned the radio back up, and it was thankfully not a song about love or surfing.

When we got to the fair, he dragged me to the ticket booth and bought forty tickets for him and me.

I tried to fight my way over to the roller coaster, but he was so persistent about the ferris wheel, I couldn't.

I grudgingly handed over five tickets, and he did the same. I mumbled and kicked rocks as we were loaded up into the small carriage which rocked dangerously.

The tinkly little music I _loathed _began to play as we began our journey to the top. Upon reaching the top, I found the carriage spinning and rocking, as if it were going to fall any moment. The carriage gave a lurched and flipped over, and I was thankful it had a top.

"WHOO!" Geoff shrieked, which made me feel a little better as my hair flew in the wind and the carriage righted itself.

"Wow, that was a rush," My face was probably still red from the blood rushing to my head.

"Definetly!" He instinctively reached for my hand to hold, and I couldn't help but blush.

"Oh!" He yanked his arm back, "I'm just so used to riding this with Bri-" His eyes filled with tears at the very mention of her name.


End file.
